


[translation] 门后 За закрытой дверью

by hieroglyphics



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 但即使是现在，雷蒙德还是不知道该怎么定义他们之间发生的事情。他是米奇的右手，保镖，保姆，朋友，爱人，还是他想要的其他任何人。
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 4





	[translation] 门后 За закрытой дверью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [За закрытой дверью](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242825) by [marla666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666). 



> 作者前言：  
> 电影看了第一遍后我就燃了，但之前什么都没写，好吧，我的cp之魂按捺不住了！ 最后的分级意外地高（并不意外）。穿衣play，一些本圈喜闻乐见的老梗，多角关系暗示。  
> 感谢我的校对samspiesonyou。

（译者注：本文是Mickey受！情节接电影结尾）

雷蒙德差点习惯了一切尽在计划之中——到头来他既没去卖冰淇淋，也没去当邮递员。但是眼下的状况确实让他措手不及：这种事多半发生在你已经考虑到了所有细枝末节，以为一切尽在掌握，却因为一点纰漏而满盘皆输的时候。

不幸的是，雷蒙德低估了弗莱彻——他的厚颜无耻，贪婪成性，还有那种置之死地而后生的机智；没有考虑到俄国人在这个方程式中的利益，也没有对突发意外做好准备。他只能寄希望于米奇能够及时看到警告，或是天降奇迹来扭转他们的处境。

他们的救星是个看似头脑简单却古怪非常的“教练”，还有他那伙小崽子，但这并没有什么区别，雷蒙德不会抱怨。有时候，到底是谁推倒了第一块倒霉的多米诺骨牌，又是谁碰巧动了其它的牌并不重要：要紧的是，到了最后，各种因素正好拼成了一个清楚又和谐的图案。

花园里躺着两具尸体，弗莱彻从他鼻子底下溜之大吉，这些跟可能发生的最坏结果比起来真不算什么。到目前为止，雷蒙德要操心的问题就是火速去把米奇从海鲜市场接回来，同时派几个人处理那些俄国人的尸体（不，雷蒙德真的不想再买一个冰柜了）

毫无疑问，现在他们需要讨论一下眼下这个让人不爽的新情况，但从内心深处，雷蒙德渴望的只是确认米奇一切都好。这种渴望毫无逻辑又非理性，但电话里老板的声音真真切切：带着被肾上腺素激发的兴奋，挂电话之前，他还听到了他的笑声，轻得几乎分辨不出来。

当然，现在这个时候米奇会发火也很正常，但从他的声音里没听出来。并不是说这意味着什么特殊后果，只不过，雷蒙德没法忍受把事情搞砸，让老板失望。好像有某种不成文的（当然，也是最重要的）规矩，雷蒙德干什么都是第一把好手。

当然，这不只是说工作，虽然它也是工作的一部分。

米奇看起来并没生气，只是累得够呛：当雷蒙德开车赶到海鲜市场，他正耐心地给镇静如常的巴尼交代任务。① 雷蒙德下车的时候，他们刚刚结束谈话。

“老板，”雷蒙德很想伸手触摸他，好像这样就能确定对方一切正常似的，但他控制住自己，只是点头示意。

“来得正是时候，雷，”米奇厉声说，走向汽车，打开车门。“我已经在这儿呆够了。”

好吧，可能他的气还没消，说到底，今天过得太不顺了。

雷蒙德坐进驾驶座，系上安全带，看着米奇，等着。

“送我回家，”他简短地说，皱着眉头看着窗外。“我已经派了几个人去保护罗莎林，以防万一，我可不想让那事再上演一次。”这是私人恩怨，谁知道那些俄国佬还会干出什么来。

“我会把他们都挖出来的，”雷蒙德说，把车开上路。“或许我们能跟他们做个交易。”

“我会处理，”米奇转过头来。“现在你的任务是找到那个狗娘养的弗莱彻，越快越好。”

“我有个主意，”雷蒙德向他保证，自己手里有那个记者够多的信息，他在哪里住，在哪里吃饭睡觉，甚至和谁上床。理论上说，这种调查一点也不复杂。

“很好，”米奇点头。“现在把来龙去脉都告诉我，弄清楚是哪里出了问题。”

当雷蒙德详细复述他家周围发生的那一连串事件的时候，米奇望着窗外，手指慢慢拨弄着仪表板，好像并没有在听，但实际上是全神贯注。

“这个教练是个人物，”雷蒙德说完后，米奇总结道。“说不定他已经在心里算过这笔账了，还加了利息。真的，要不是我反应快，他的人说不定已经把我跟车里的俄国佬一起打成筛子了。”

“你上了那辆车，老板，”雷蒙德叹了口气。

“我上了那辆该死的车，”米奇耸了耸肩，停了一下，继续说：“一起喝一杯吧，雷？”

他的嘴角微微一动，露出一丝微笑，但眼里并没有笑意，他的目光还是纹丝不动地盯着他。或许让其他任何人听来，这句话都像一个威胁，但雷蒙德知道不是这么回事。

“当然，”他一口答应，努力摆出一副若无其事的表情，免得泄露自己的情绪。米奇好像已经意识到了：他盯着雷蒙德的脸，过了片刻，微微眯起眼，然后点了点头，转过脸去望着道路。

*

迈克尔·皮尔森的住宅也许是伦敦最安全的地方之一：最新的警报系统，大量自动传感器，加上能完美融入背景的全天候职业安保人员。雷蒙德对这些再清楚不过，但这也不能让他关掉心里的警报：也许他的直觉永远比不上米奇，但逻辑联系能力完全没问题。老板强调得没错，这是私人恩怨，如果涉及到复仇，人们会对仇人不择手段的。但就他所见，房子周围还是一片宁静。

米奇关了门，一句话也没说就向他的办公室走去。雷蒙德在皮尔森的宅子里呆的时间不短，他们一般会在起居室，用餐，商议，必要的时候甚至接待客人。当然，米奇有一间私人办公室：面积不大，但布置得华丽又舒适。有沙发，书桌，保险柜，甚至还有占了一面墙的书架。

一进门，米奇就打开灯，慢步走到窗前。

“锁上门，”他若有所思地说，认真地望着窗外的景色。天快黑了，在米奇脸上投下浓重的阴影，几缕卷发在房间后部的暖色灯光下闪出细微的金色。雷蒙德注视了他片刻，锁了门，然后把外衣挂在门边的衣架上，在沙发上坐下。窗帘拉上了，发出些许声响，屋子笼罩在舒适的暮色中。

雷蒙德往后一靠，闭上眼睛。他听见米奇在屋里走过：猫一样轻的脚步，衣服的摩擦声，外衣落在椅背上的钝响，吧台上的杯子轻轻一碰，啪的一声打开瓶子，模糊的汩汩声，杯子放在桌面上。听到这声音，他坐了起来，睁开眼睛，和站在对面的米奇四目相对。一杯威士忌从桌子那边向他推过来，正好停在桌边，雷蒙德看都没看就伸手接住。老板赞许地挑了挑眉，或许是没想到他这么敏捷，或许正好相反——对预料之中的结果很满意。米奇喝了一口酒，把杯子放在桌上，雷蒙德也照做了。

“你知道我在车里看到你的短信时是怎么想的吗？那个俄国佬回过头，我才发现不是戴夫？”米奇慢慢绕过矮桌，站在雷蒙德身边，后者抬起头等着：老板显然想一吐为快，他不想打断他。

“就这么完了。这个结局谁也没想到，简直太蠢了。我想，这该死的一辈子，我处处犯错，但得到了完美的罗莎林，甚至还有完美的你。我只能在心里对所有的一切说再见，真抱歉，我完蛋了。”

“然后？”雷蒙德问，声音忽然哑了。他们的膝盖碰在一起，米奇的眼睛在暮色中闪光。

“然后我决心——我不想再拒绝了，不想这么快。然后就结束了，我发现自己还活着，真他妈的大吃一惊。现在我想感觉这一切，就现在。操我，雷。”

“你想要什么都行，”雷笑了，停了一下，又加上：“老板。”

“你可以？”米奇问，随意地伸手去碰他的眼镜框，但中途停了手，等着他回答。他非常清楚 ，雷蒙德受不了外人碰他，就像受不了自己不是他们中的一员这个事实。尽管如此，他每次都会问：殷勤，固执，真诚得让人不知所措。这很重要——就像在非公共场合叫米奇老板一样（雷蒙德只会稍微改变语气，不自觉的）。

“是的，”他用嘴型回答。他根本不能拒绝米奇的任何要求，尤其是在现在这个时候，他嘴角上翘，露出略带嘲讽却十分确定的微笑。

得到允许后，他从雷蒙德脸上取下眼镜，放在后面的桌子上，没有去看：眼镜架在盛威士忌的酒杯上碰出了响声。米奇的手掌重重按在雷蒙德肩头，迫使他的身体稍微前倾，膝盖落在沙发上，挤进他的两腿中间。雷蒙德眨着眼——整个画面有点失焦，但他能清晰地看到站在面前的男人。他抬手触摸对方的下巴，划过他的脖子，感觉他的喉结在指尖下移动，然后握住对方的领带结，轻轻把它松开。米奇没有移开目光，他俯视着他，世界变得朦胧起来——好像无论何时何地，他都是整个世界，让人惊叹又沉迷。

终于，雷蒙德拉住他的领带，俯身过去，吻了他——动作很轻，但流连不断，用牙轻咬他的下唇。作为回应，米奇发出一声模糊的闷哼，手指划过他的脖颈，热切地探进他嘴里。必须解开他的领带，才能——雷蒙德摸索着，一边继续吻他——终于把领带拉松扔到一边，解开了衬衫上面几个扣子。米奇低吼了一声，直起身来喘着气。

“穿太多了，”他哑声说，脱了外衣，扔在地上。

“容易解决，”雷蒙德说，站了起来：现在他和米奇面对着面，能感到对方的呼吸，胯部微微相碰。“让我帮你。”

米奇的手还在衬衫纽扣上，他低下头，脸上满是热切的神情。作为回应他的默许，雷蒙德握住他的手腕阻止他的动作，开始逐个解开他的纽扣，全神贯注在自己的动作上。他有意不去看米奇的脸，但能强烈地感觉到对方火热的眼神，看到他胸口的起伏。他的凝视简直触手可及——像轻轻的触摸，让他心神紊乱，呼吸不稳，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。他迫不及待地想一把扯掉那些扣子，把衬衫扔在地上，但这游戏是雷蒙德自己开的头，他不想毁了这乐趣——直到解开最后一个扣子，他才抬起头。

“我说让你操我的时候，我已经想了很久。”米奇说，带着嘲弄的口气，深不可测的眼中燃烧着火焰。

雷蒙德靠近他的耳朵，用嘴轻咬耳垂，小小的钻石在上面闪光。

“耐心点，”他后退了一步。

“哦，我尽量，”米奇轻笑起来，解开他西装背心的扣子，把衬衫从裤腰里拉出来，把手伸了进去，完全不顾礼貌。雷蒙德感到他温热的手在抚摸他，不由得颤抖起来。

“很困难，”他低声说，靠得更近，呼吸吐进对方嘴里。

“你这么想？”米奇喃喃地说，然后把右手从衬衫下面抽出来，握住他半勃的性器，隔着裤子轻轻揉捏。

“绝对，”雷蒙德说，快速地眨着眼，他的性器在对方紧握不放的手里跳动，越来越硬。米奇露出了胜利的表情：他的手指加大了力度，慢慢上下撸动。雷蒙德轻声呻吟起来，他抓住米奇的肩膀，猛地把他按倒在沙发上。他们同时撞上了咖啡桌。桌子吱的一声滑出去半米多远。没人他妈的在乎，因为米奇正躺在他下面，衬衫敞开着，脸上带着满意的神色。他好像想说什么，但雷蒙德等不及了，他热烈地吻上他，靠紧他的身体，感到他们充血的性器隔着裤子贴在一起。米奇的手沿着他的背部一路向下，抓紧他的臀，把他拉得更近，开始有节奏地迎合对方的动作。

雷蒙德张开的嘴在米奇的颈侧游移，在他的锁骨上印下一个吻，然后直起身来抓住米奇的皮带。

“刚才谁在说耐心来着？”米奇笑着提醒。

“有的是时间，”雷蒙德回击，快速打开皮带扣，拉开他的拉链。

“桌子最下面的抽屉，你要的都在里面。”米奇挺了挺胯催促他，在他屁股上扇了一掌。

“遵命，老板，”雷蒙德笑了，又磨蹭了一会儿，就为逗弄对方。他的手抚过米奇的胸，用指尖在乳头周围打圈，然后一直往下，湿漉漉的舌头划过他的腹部，感觉米奇为这简单的触摸颤抖。他的反应鼓励了雷蒙德，他挪动了一下位置，隔着裤子用嘴唇裹住对方的阴茎。米奇发出一声抑制不住的堕落的呻吟，他的手抚过雷蒙德的头发，抓住他的后脑，把他的头紧紧按住，片刻之后才推开。

雷蒙德不情愿地站起来走到桌子那边，打开底层的抽屉，从里面翻出一管润滑剂和安全套，塞进口袋。回过头，他看到米奇靠在沙发上，双臂伸开，头往后仰着。长裤滑到了膝盖，内裤包裹着他明显的勃起。

雷蒙德舔了舔嘴唇，掏出裤子里的老二。这样的米奇——放松，诱人，半闭的睫毛下的眼神在探究和挑战——他能给他全部的灵魂和生命。雷蒙德往前走了一步：他真想跪下来吸他，或者把他压在任何一个合适的平面上，操到他连自己的名字都想不起来。不过眼下这两个愿望都能实现，什么也不能阻止他。

他走过他们之间的空间，一边解开自己的背心，然后在米奇面前跪下，后者用刻意的动作慢慢转过脸来。

“我喜欢你这幅样子，”他懒洋洋地说——带着饥渴。

雷蒙德不想再浪费时间挑逗和废话，他拉下米奇的长裤和内裤，把他的腿解放出来，然后抓住他的胯，把他拉到沙发边上。米奇大声吐出一口气，嘴张开了，分开双腿。完全硬了的阴茎挺起在腹部下面，又长又美，诱人犯罪——雷蒙德用手握住它，上下撸了几次，轻松地含住它的顶端，然后吞进嘴里。米奇满意地咕哝了几声，用手揉着雷蒙德的头发，让他感到胯间一阵甜蜜的抽痛。米奇并没有指挥他该怎么做，只是抚摸：当雷蒙德更深地吞下他的阴茎，同时闭上眼睛用手自慰，米奇的手指轻抚过他的脖子，在耳廓周围打着圈。他可以粗暴地抓住雷蒙德的后脑，用力捅进他的喉咙，也可以像现在这样——放松地让对方为所欲为。不管是哪一种，雷蒙德都会乐于服从，但眼下这个时候，带着一点良心的刺痛，他很享受后一种做法。

几次吞吐之后，他把米奇的阴茎深吞进喉咙，听到了一声等待已久的低声呻吟，他直起身喘气，从手里紧握着的瓶子里挤了一点润滑剂在手指上。雷蒙德靠近米奇，好像被他的目光催眠了，他用手缓缓抚摸对方的脖颈，一直到股沟，用润滑过的手指划过穴口，然后推了进去。米奇扭动了一下，从紧咬的牙齿间吸着气，然后挺起胯来迎向他的手指，喘息着，嘴张开了。看见他这样——破碎凌乱，兴奋不安——让雷蒙德嘴里充满了唾液。他注视着米奇的眼睛，用嘴含住他的龟头，一边用舌头舔舐一边缓缓弯曲手指。或许今天他只要跪着一边吸一边运用他的指头就够了。但现在谁也没空注意这个。

“过来，”米奇低声说，雷蒙德听话地站起来，向他俯下身，双手撑在沙发背上。米奇深暗的眼睛热切地注视着他的脸，现在他的眼睛像无底深渊一般漆黑，雷蒙德感到自己陷了进去，无法移开视线。同时，米奇的手摸上他的皮带，啪地一声打开带扣，然后拉下他的裤链，把手指伸进内裤下面，捏紧了他的性器。雷蒙德呻吟了一声，挺向他爱抚着的手掌，他的头埋在米奇的颈侧，吸进熟悉的气味：昂贵的香水味，混合着车内皮革坐垫的味道，凛冽的寒风，和——今天的——鲜血的铁锈味。不是米奇的血，这次不是。

这个念头忽然打断了他的动作：雷蒙德迅速坐起，猛地把米奇按倒在沙发上，把他压在身下，手抓紧了他的喉咙。米奇只是低声笑着，声音粗哑。笑声振动着雷蒙德的手指，让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“要我帮忙？”米奇问，雷蒙德几乎没发现他怎么从口袋里掏出安全套的。他把那东西举到雷蒙德眼前，后者点点头，没说话。米奇撕开包装的时候，他把自己的裤子脱到膝盖，靠近了点，感到几根长长的手指很快地给他的阴茎套上了安全套。雷蒙德呼出一口气，用缓慢顺滑的动作推进去，他很快停住，紧张让他颤抖起来。

“操，”米奇嘶嘶地吸着气，疼痛让他抓紧了雷蒙德的臀，催促他继续。轻戳几次之后，雷蒙德抬起对方的膝盖，加快了速度，开始又深又猛的抽插。他的领带还没解开，在两人中间摇晃着，擦着米奇的腹部和胸口，米奇把头仰向后面，用手快速撸着自己的性器。这感觉太棒太热辣，雷蒙德简直受不了：他低下头去，用嘴唇捉住米奇吐出的气息，舔他的脖颈，咬他的肩膀，然后舔舐着咬痕。米奇喃喃地咒骂着，好像在甜言蜜语，他急切地撸着自己，拱起身体，颤抖着高潮了。雷蒙德感到他的呻吟在自己深处甜蜜地回响，几次深长的抽插之后，他在米奇之后释放了。他闭上眼，把额头埋进米奇的颈窝。他头晕目眩，不能动弹，紧闭的眼前闪着各种颜色，身体不听使唤。

雷蒙德渐渐恢复了意识，眨了眨眼，抬起头把米奇拉近，吻了他——缓慢又慵懒，手指埋进他的头发。他们还沉浸在高潮后的余韵里，一点也不想动，虽然他们贴在一起的地方还一片粘腻，绝对有必要清理一下。

“我觉得需要湿巾，”雷蒙德咕哝着中断了这个吻，从米奇身上退出来，手里拿着安全套。

“用不着这么复杂，”米奇回答，轻松地把敞开的衬衫脱了，拿它擦干净自己的小腹。雷蒙德看着他的动作，一动不动，米奇的肩上有他留下的红色印记——它的存在很危险，会惹麻烦。这一行里维护名声的风险太高，只要违反了那些不成文的规矩，都是在给自己挖坑。所有活人当中，只有罗莎林了解他们两人的真正关系。

“首先，她是我妻子，我爱她，”有一次米奇对他解释说，“其次，如果你想在这种事上蒙骗她，她会把我们俩的蛋都剁了。第三，她真的喜欢你，雷。”

如果说前两条十分明显而且符合逻辑，那么第三条真的让雷蒙德很吃惊。尽管如此，他还是很快习惯了这个以米奇为中心的关系模式。但即使是现在，雷蒙德还是不知道该怎么定义他们之间发生的事情。他是米奇的右手，保镖，保姆，朋友，爱人，还是他想要的其他任何人。

这就是为什么必须和弗莱彻见面：当然，他们了解马修的计划，那个记者也不太可能再加上什么关键性的东西。问题是，他对米奇本人真正了解多少，雷蒙德在他们冗长的谈话中感到紧张不是没有理由。有几次，他觉得弗莱彻好像在暗示什么——除了对他裤裆里的东西感兴趣，很难相信那家伙还有什么别的企图。

如果说有什么会让雷蒙德关心的话，就是他已经有机会如此接近米奇，看到他现在的样子——放松，敞开，难以捉摸，但绝对不同于那个公众场合的米奇。

在雷蒙德整理衣服的时候，米奇穿上了裤子，从桌上拿起他的眼镜，向他走过来。雷蒙德碰到他的手指，停了片刻，然后拿起眼镜戴上。

“你的领带好像脏了，”米奇说，他的嘴唇勾起，微微一笑，眼角显出细纹。

“你眼力真好，老板，”雷蒙德还以微笑。当然，他已经注意到领带已经不能戴了：精液的斑点绝对逃不过别人的眼睛。

“我有个主意，”米奇说，弯腰从地上捡起他的领带。“站好。”

“不太配，”雷蒙德说，听话地站着不动。他不是在唱反调，只是陈述事实。

“管它呢，”米奇说。他的口气柔和，眼里闪着快活的光。

他带着认真专注的神色解开了雷蒙德的脏领带，雷蒙德努力保持不动，只是间或吸一口气。他们总是习惯保持距离，不会在别人面前对彼此使眼色，这点没有改变。米奇的要求完全出乎意料——既不理性也不明智。毕竟雷蒙德完全可以安全地回家去。

然而这还是发生了：米奇把那条领带放在一边，认真地把自己的领带系在雷蒙德脖子上，温暖的喜悦充满了他的心，急促的呼吸出卖了他。他努力控制自己不去眨眼，贪婪地注视着米奇的脸——好像这么多年来他还没读懂他的每一个表情一样。

“行了，”完成以后，米奇后退了一步，挑剔地看了他一眼。米奇还衣冠不整，裸着上身，裤子还没系好，勉强挂在胯上，看起来简直就是粗心大意的象征。但同时，他还保持着雷蒙德熟知的那种该死的危险。

“谢谢，”雷蒙德真心地说，用指尖摸着完美的领带结。

他们之间存在的东西，用什么去称呼完全不重要。有一件事明白无疑：他的心永远属于迈克尔·皮尔森，不可分离。


End file.
